Coin rolls are formed by wrapping a stack of like coins with a coin wrapper sheet. A coin wrapper sheet is typically a kraft paper or plastic sheet. A coin roll formed from coins of a US coin denomination is conventionally formed from 20, 25, 40, or 50 coins (depending on coin denomination).
Banks, retailers, and others handle and need to open a large number of coin rolls.
Devices that open a large number of coin rolls at the same time include a drum that receives the coin rolls and drives the coin rolls against an abrasive surface. Although useful, such devices take up a lot of room and generate a large amount of airborne waste particles. Removing the coins from the drum can be difficult.
Other devices that open coin rolls are manually operated and are not suitable for opening a large number of coin rolls at a relatively high speed.
Thus there is a need for an improved coin roll opening device that can a open a large number of coin rolls at a relatively high speed while minimizing production of airborne dust and waste. The coin roll opening device should also be able to efficiently open a lower number of coin rolls or even efficiently open a single coin roll if necessary.